oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Azat of Kerdros
The Azat The Azat of Kerdros is an empire based on matriarchy.Referred to as the “Azat” as a whole, this place of the Darklands is a hub of drow life. The Azat is comprised of six cities. One over which each of the noble houses presides and the central city of governing, Kerdros itself. The city of Kerdros is also known as the Seat of the Matriarchy Seat of the Matriarchy Kerdros. A massive Darklands city, sprawling throughout the caverns far below the lands of East of the Whispering Woods. At any given time, the Matriarch of the Azat is from one of the noble houses. The process of choosing a new Azatia or Queen, is not by inheritance, but of house succession. Each house in turn rules at the throne, so long as at least three of the five noble houses recognize the new Azatia formally, otherwise power is not assured and there is general unrest. Often, a disputed rule ends in assassination. Currently, the House of Command's Sekanthzia Mysrie, rules at the seat of power. On her council are members from each noble house. She is the first daughter of Zebaka Mysrie, She Who Slaved Nine Dragons. Her daughter aims to surpass her mother's deeds and make a name for herself. ::House of Might, Vaeldriush:: This noble house controls the vast majority of military might of the drow. They train and arrange protection for all house cities. They patrol the caverns in accordance with the House of Command, slaughtering whatever cannot be enslaved. They rule over the city Vaeldriush. ::House of Coin, Enraeth:: Centered in the city Enraeth, the House of Coin oversees the economy - and often the politics - of the drows of the Azat. Their city lies closest to the heart of the Azat. They oversee the monetary outflux of the houses, making sure that the Azat does not fall to poverty. They are a most covetous and greedy house. ::House of Command, Mysrie:: The House of Command presides over the city Mysrie, the city closest to the surface. It branches far enough to have a small port of sorts along the the Broken Sail Bay. Its primary focus is the slave trade. It is second in wealth only to the House of Coin. They are often allied in their decisions - as what benefits one, usually benefits the other. Slavery is an important concept to the drow of the Azat. It drives all manual labor and menial tasks. It is important to the upkeep of the cities, slaves are used even as entertainment and part of the military. ::House of Magic, Ydriusun:: Ydriusun, a city unlike any other in the Azat. While most city structures are built by the House of Vitality, it is not so with the House of Magic's center of force. The House prides itself on innovation, creativity, and cunning. It displays all these things a mage's grace and imposing force of nature in the city. Though it is technically the deepest dwelling city in Azat, it is unusually lit - possessing a 'night' and 'day' feature where all the lights dim and brighten in sync in accordance to the cycles above ground. As one of its primary focuses is cunning, they are one of the most secretive of the Houses, however, they do possess a grand library open to female drow. It is guarded with extreme prejudice. ::House of Vitality, Kolreseth:: In charge of most of the day to day functions of the Azat, the House of Vitality is an undervalued but essential powerhouse of workers. The city of Kolreseth is one of the single busiest cities aside from Kerdros itself. It is a constant hustle and bustle of activity. While they do not control the work force, they work closely with the House of Command to oversee labor activities. They also maintain population growth and oversee the expansion of cities. Inequality In the Azat Not all is equal in the Azat. Female drow are, by far, more important than any other individual - however, drow is drow. Male drow, while not treated equally, are not viewed as slaves. They often hold important positions of administration. Crafters, merchants, mages. They have a separate education system, but are allowed it. Oddly enough though, it is still considered one of the most prestigious positions to be a direct servant of high ranking female drow. Such high ranking females will often not disdain to lessen their position with such ignoble things as having servants of another species. There are of course males who qualm at the subjugation of the females. This often goes quietly or leads to rogues. Punishment in the Azat is treated harshly and swiftly - or in the case of high ranking females - sometimes overlooked. When sentence is passed, it is by execution, banishment, or sometimes in certain cases termed enslavement or fines. Execution is most common for highest of crimes. Banishment is predictable when there are extenuating circumstances - such as the involvement of a noble house. Enslavement is reserved for male drow who commit the most vile of acts. Fines are common for minor crimes, especially for female drow. Slavery Slavery is extremely common and almost completely necessary to the function of the Azat. Slaves are treated entirely at the whim of their masters. While ill treatment is not the rule, it is common. On rare occasion, slaves have been known to rise to prestigious position - but for most this is but a pipe dream. Slaves have no rights in the Azat. It is generally accepted as a way to rise in power and prestige to collect and garner slaves for the Azat. Slaves can be of any gender, race, or species. They do not even have to be intelligent. Everything gets used for some purpose in the Azat. Religion Religion in the Azat is a many faceted subject. Most follow gods in accordance to their house, but it is not a strict policy. As always with the drow, there are factions within factions. Category:Oustomia Places